


Candlelight

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Contemplation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andraste’s tits, but he was beautiful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

The lazy flicker of the flame danced over his sleeping face as Ethan Hawke continued his rest in the bed. A few feet away, at most, Anders was pouring his heart into his manifesto, though he was admittedly, distracted. Every so often, his pen would pull from the papers, and eyes would flit over to his lover’s face. For being only twenty-three, Ethan looked impossibly young with his unguarded face lax in his sleep, and his elder lover couldn’t help but gawk sometimes. The gold of the light and contrasting black of shadows painted his face in such a way that would steal one’s breath.

Andraste’s tits, but he was _beautiful_ , Anders never could understand what he’d done to get someone like Ethan to fall for the Darktown sewer rat like him when he could have had anyone in Kirkwall. 

Standing and carefully tiptoeing to the bed, he brushed a few blond wisps from the other’s tattooed face, sighing in contentment. Even if his loyal lover _did_ leave him, after his planss, he knew he was in too deep to ruin it, now. He couldn’t even drag the gorgeous man in with him; it would do more than just push their relationship to the brink. Hiding a yawn behind his hands, he watched the light flicker over that strong chest, rising and falling slowly with even breaths. Leaning over, he licked his thumb and forefinger to extinguish the flame, crawling into bed properly and holding the other in his arms.

Drifting off to sleep, he found that the most restful sleep he ever had was here, in this bed, curled up around the man of his dreams.


End file.
